


Divine Hatred

by SweetTooth17



Category: A Nightmare in the Elm Street, Devil May Cry 3 - Fandom
Genre: Brutality, Gen, Hellish Nightmare, Mental Torture, Other, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTooth17/pseuds/SweetTooth17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil, known as the "Dark Slayer", sets on a journey to obtain the power of the Dream Demons and their servant, the "Dream Stalker", not to save lives, but to be the most powerful. Will the eldest son of Sparda succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I'm not really a fan of Freddy Krueger, but because of his malevolent nature, I want to put him into a situation where he was target by another villain character who has a lust for power. So guys, I hope you enjoy.

_**Fear…** _

_**It is an emotion by threatening evil or impending pain, accompanied by a desire to avoid or escape. It is a kind of feeling of uneasiness about a thing; solicitude accompanied with dread.** _

_**-Webster's Dictionary and Thesaurus** _

* * *

 

Fear is the power of dark souls against their innocent prey. Murder, Rape, Theft and other sins are their twisted passion.

These dark souls who were once humans, doesn't know the meaning of love and happiness. As the result, most of them never suffered in guilt and remorse. Due to their unforgivable sins, some were abandoned by their own family, some were punished to death and some were left alone in darkness.

It is widely believed that the souls of the dark ones were being thrown down to the deepest world of the Universe, known as the Underworld, where guardians hungrily awaits for their arrival to give them gruesome punishments they deserve.

However... some souls miraculously cheated Death and they willingly came back to Earth. Multiple times, they died…and multiple times, they brought back to life…to destroy again.

All of them had their own exact purposes: to seek revenge.

One dark soul, for instance…was Freddy Krueger.

He successfully returned to Earth, not as a human, but as a powerful, vengeful spirit.

His sins were far too evil, far too unforgivable. Yet for unknown reasons, he is never put to any severe trials of the Underworld, and grants him freedom.

He, who was once a power plant worker and a decent-looking groundskeeper, now turned into a servant of the rebellious creatures of the Underworld known as the "Dream Demons". He was an unstoppable, insane killer, bound with shackles of hatred and vengeance, which blinded him for many years. He no longer understands the true meaning of pity and remorse, for he was misunderstood a long time ago. Hell fire does not bother him anymore, for it gave him absolute delight. His disfigured appearance made him infamous among his victims.

He is a dream stalker, with a glove of rusty, razor sharp claws. He had a fleshy skin which was completely scarred and burned, with leering eyes which presents dangerous evil. His head covered by his dark fedora hat, and he wears a decent colored sweater in stripes which represents his playful hatred towards his victims. Whilst he disturbingly enjoys his victims' deaths, the killer absorbs their souls, giving him more strength and power of creating his own world of nightmares.

Many victims of his past witnessed his pleasure of his torture, and they pleadingly want him to stop.

But he never did, resulting to their doom.

There were some brave people who fought against him to stop his madness, but no matter what happens in the end, he always comes back…

Frederick Charles Krueger endlessly wants to suffer random people…Nothing will cease his cruelty and darkness.

Not unless…there is someone who was powerful as him…

* * *

It was a cold night in the middle of the streets somewhere in a place of a Western civilization. A figure strolls brusquely through an empty road with his long blade. Even though, it's little dark, he didn't fail to step perfectly on the cracked concrete grounds. Since it was already midnight, most of the people were now asleep in their own homes, leaving the streets completely quiet. Only the sound of the howling wind, the rustling leaves of the trees and the thud of his boots he could only hear. It was the perfect time for this mysterious young man to appear to attain his goal...

Later, he stopped from his tracks and examined a sign post which reads:

"Elm Streets"

He continued to walk again, this time he is investigating around. He used his senses to track any signs of trouble within the homes, but it seemed nothing is happening yet.

He never thought that searching for this murderous "dream stalker" was difficult as this. But his determination of attaining such great power convinces him not to give up. He learned about this killer from the wandering spirits back in the Underworld, about horrible stories of a man who has the power to kill people in their dreams. He then, learned about the whereabouts of the man from different kinds of people here on Earth from an urban myth, about a "child murderer" who returned to life and began his killing spree. News spread throughout the place when people, most were about particular adolescents, were brutally died in their sleep without any specific evidence of their true cause of deaths. This could only mean that the identical culprit is the "dream stalker", whom he wanted to meet desperately.

He must find him as soon as possible. He did not really care much about the safety of the people, nor does the murderer wants to kill them. What matters him the most is that he should find the killer and stop him before more souls were being absorbed by the demon and be more powerful, and he cannot allow that to happen.

...

...ARGHHHH!

CRASH!

…

All of the sudden, he heard a girl's scream from a nearby house. Then it came up with a crashing noise, as if it was a shattered glass.

In a flash, he proceeds to the house and entered through an open doorway.

…

His blank expression never changed as he saw a distraught girl screaming in horror, though no one was there apart from him and her. He doesn't understand why she was crying. For now he could only do is to stare at her.

She is mourning, as if she had lost someone who died.

The young man observed around; he noticed there was a shattered mirror on the floor. Broken glasses scattered around her, which could cut her off, since she was sitting down. Silently, he walked towards her, knowing that the girl was not yet aware of his presence.

…CLACK…

Alerted when she heard someone beside her, the girl hastily turned her head around and saw the young man watching her. He looked down, spotted a piece of glass under his boot. She quickly stood up and backed away from him, obviously frightened.

"Who….who are you…?" She spoke in a fearful voice. Her body is trembling.

"For this time…" He replied, "It does not matter who I am. I want an answer."

The girl frowned in confusion. She did not expect that some stranger would show up in the time of her despair and sorrow. She looked at him from head to toe:

A young man around nineteen to twenty three years old. His appearance is very peculiar.

His hair is silvery white which were swept back. He has light blue eyes, milky white skin, and he wears an attire of long dark blue coat with snake like patterns on it. Underneath his coat was a thick, pitch black armor. His lower body had black trousers and bulky, brown boots. The most noticeable part, was he's wielding a sword, which was similar to Japanese, but he doesn't look Asian.

She had never seen him before, but what is into her mind is, 'What does he doing here?'

"I see you took long minutes to stare at me. Stop it." The young man said with cold expression, making the girl bowed her head in shame. "Where is the Dream Stalker?" He then asked.

"Dream Stalker?" The girl squeaked.

"Yes…the Dream Stalker…" His eyes seem dead serious and intimidating, which made the girl more nervous. "The one who only exists in dreams…armed with razors on his hand?"

The girl's eyes widened and her heart rate increases. She knew whom he was talking about.

"Freddy Krueger?"

"Freddy Krueger…" He looked up in the ceiling frigidly, almost thinking, "So that's his name…Where he is then?"

"He…he was…" She shuddered to the floor and began sobbing. "I took him out of his world and killed him with my own hands but..."

Her tears dropped from her cheeks. "…But he's back again….! That fucker killed my friends and now my mother! I…I...!" At the end of her word, she had gone sobbing harder.

Yet, the young man wasn't concern to the girl. He just stands there, watching the miserable girl weeping over for her lost loved ones. Abruptly, he realized that he is wasting time right now and his patience is about to lose. Feeling irritated, he finally spoke, "Instead of crying there like a little child…" He approached her and pulled the girl up by her shoulders roughly, forcing her to stand and stared at her. "Why don't you just tell me where he appeared?"

"He….he appeared…in that mirror…" Her shaking finger pointed at the broken mirror on the floor. He let her go, showing annoyance and disappointment. "You foolish girl! You broke the portal to the dream world."

This is the last straw for the girl. She became angry at him, fed up of his cold and apathetic behavior. "He killed my friends and family!" She yelled, "Don't you just fucking understand? Who are you anyway?"

The young man did not answer. Still in a blank expression.

"Listen, if you just want to watch me cry like a baby to annoy me, and then you don't give a fuck about me then GET OUT!"

"So be it." He turned away, "Besides, I could no longer bear your misery, and it makes me sick."

Therefore, he decided to leave. Yet he stopped from his tracks when he heard the girl's voice.

"Wait!" She reached out. "Don't go…please…I..."

The young man turned his head upon his left shoulder but he never turned around. "I thought you said you want me to leave."

"Look…I was really scared right now and I don't know what to do..." She was stuttering and he could tell she's getting weak, physically and mentally.

"Why are you after him?"

"Does it really concern you?" He answered coldly and was about to go, but was stopped again, for another time.

"Just tell me, please!" She pleaded. He could feel her anxiety within her. "You wanted to find him. But he only exists in-"

"Dreams...I know..." The young man said simply.

The girl frowned, "You know him...What do you want from him, then? Who are you, really?"

Ignoring her questions, he proceeded to the door to go out of the house, but she followed him. "PLEASE, TELL ME!"

When she was about to touch his shoulder, he quickly turned to face her and grabs her fragile wrist. The girl winced in pain, but still warned him, "He'll only kill you! How will you stop him?!"

"I'm not a human like you!"

"...What?" The girl's eyes widened.

He shove off her wrist and gave her a stern look. He decided to finish off their "meaningless chat" by telling her the reason, but not all of it.

"This…'Freddy Krueger' didn't deserve to have such great power. I have to take it away from him whether he likes it or not…then I will send him back to Hell."

"H-How will you do that?" The girl asked.

"I will confront him in the Dream World. It was the only way to have a connection to him…Besides…" He then, turned back at the girl, walking away. "A half-demon like myself has the possibility to turn him down."

The girl brow furrowed. She could not believe what this strange young man has said.

After their conversation, they heard the police's siren outside; someone must have heard the girl's screams and called the police.

"I should leave." He said formally.

She didn't say anything, and sees a pair of police cars in front of the house. "I'm Nancy." She introduced. "Nancy Holbrook…What abou-…."

However, when she turned around where the young man stands, she was shocked to realize he was not there anymore, as if he vanished into thin air.

...


	2. Chapter 2

After an encounter with, what he called a miserable girl, the young man decided to go elsewhere. He must avoid any other human contact to prevent any trouble, not to mention it might extend his time to search for the Dream Stalker, which will be bothersome to him. Looking left and right, he hoped that no one had seen him, after the police officers appeared back in the girl's home to their rescue. Some nosy people. Wanting to stick their nose in other people's business, that is why he hates human communication. As much as possible, he must stay away from them, not wanting to get close to their attachment.

Passing through several houses and avoiding any near light posts, he kept walking through the shadowy areas, preventing to be seen. Still wielding his weapon, he walks through even it was dark, clearly seeing his way with his normal vision.

CLANG!

…

He paused from his tracks when he heard a common noise from beside him. When he looked where it came from, he saw a waste bin fell over on the ground, making all of its trash scattered out.

He did not move however, for he was not sensing any threat…

…"Meow"…

A sudden black stray cat came out of the waste bin. Its small, circular yellow eyes are glowing in the dark. When it caught the sight of him, the black cat approached to the young man. It looked up to him, waggling its tail and began purring, asking him for some food. He only looked down at the mere animal with a stony expression.

"Go away, you filthy cat…" He whispered irritably.

Yet the animal did not move away, and came near to him instead, playfully rubbing off its soft fur against his bulky boots and the edge of his coat. However, the young man was not pleased. He shove away the cat by his foot, but not too hard. Yet it only purred to him once more and became more passionate to him. The young man rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. It reminded him so much of his old self, which he intends to forget. All these emotions such as love and affection he believed were only the enemies of greatness; enemies of being a true warrior. Being cold and ruthless were his only potential keys to be the most powerful of all, by showing off no care or concern for the ones who surround him…because if he did have those feelings, he will be weak. Moreover, he hates that.

"Don't make me kill you…" He warned, yet he did not want to use his weapon to hurt the cat. It will be just another stain to his blade.

When he raised his left boot, attempting to kick the animal, an unexpected glow of red light appeared before them. This made the two react; the cat hissed on the floating red orb and runs away on all fours hastily, while the young man covered his eyes using his arm, blinded by the light's rays. Little by little, the glimmering light of the red orb sapped and the young man looked at it with blank expression. He knew who this creature could be…

"Dark Slayer…" A sudden deep voice uttered by the red orb. "I have come here for you by the order of the Underworld…"

"You're the messenger, perhaps?" Told the young man in a collected voice.

"Indeed, yes…" Answered the mystical red orb. "I am going to be your guide until you're transported to the Dream Realm…"

"Sounds interesting…I am ready…" The young man said.

"We have heard your greatness, Dark Slayer…Yet you still must be careful…" The messenger warned, "You may have possessed the Devil's power of your father as well as you have the Devil blade of Yamato, but it will not be enough against the Dream Stalker. He has the power to create manifestations and delusional nightmares to trick his victims, draining their souls if he succeeds…which it may happen to you…"

"I know…But I fear nothing…" The Dark Slayer said in normal tone, not admitting he is feeling anxious for the one who shall be his enemy in the battle.

The messenger said placidly, "Very well…As you know, we mystics of the Underworld, were all watching…We do not tolerate the injustice of the Dream Demons and their dreadful servant…Right this very moment, we are seeing the Dream Stalker pursues another victim. You must stop them at all costs, Dark Slayer…before they take away more innocent souls…"

The young man nodded and respond, "I happened to have an encounter with a young girl before. According to her, she survived from the Dream Stalker's Realm, but she failed to save all of her loved ones. She also told me she brought the man into this world and immediately killed him, yet he was brought back to life."

"He could not die easily…" The messenger explained. "Albeit if he was transferred to the Real World and was killed, the Dream Demons will resurrect him…"

"So what should I do to defeat him?" Asked the young man.

"As soon as you have proven your strength, and to recognize your own self, you will be able to win against him, and when it is done, we will relinquish the powers of the Dream Demons to you, and his resurrection will not happen, ever again."

'Recognize my own self?' He thought.

The young man did not understand what the messenger means. Therefore, in order to finish the conversation, he falsely agreed. "Fine. So be it."

In an isolated trees' area where it is far enough for the Elm Street residence, the young man rested under a huge oak tree which was standing at the edge of the square area. It was quiet hidden in there and lacks light posts, and it is not possible to be seen by any night patrols or bystanders. He sat on the green grass and leaned his slender back against the stem of the tree. Somehow, the wood of the stem does not sore him. He was still holding his sword; the yellow ribbons, which were tied around to its rough handle, fell over on his thick coat. The tip of its scabbard is lying on the earthly ground. For some reason, the strong wind had stopped. He looked at the dark sky, still there are no stars peeking behind the clouds. In addition, there is no sign of incoming rain either.

The Underworld's messenger floats in front of him, but not too close to his sitting position. The young man only gave a cold stare, as the red orb glows and started to speak,

"The Dream Stalker only preys to those whom he seeks revenge from his past. And since he is not familiar of you, I'll guide your soul to his Dream Realm. Do you feel strong?"

"I am not just strong…" Replied the young man. "I am stronger…"

The red orb added, "Even if he killed all of the people he despised, he will eventually gather more souls from the youth here in the Human World. If you failed to accomplish your goal, you will never be able to awake for eternity…and sad to say we cannot help you…"

The young man remained silent. Although the messenger was giving him an advice, it makes him feel he was weak, as if he was treating like some novice knight from a ruined kingdom. What does the Underworld trying to prove? Just because they learned his unexpected defeat against his foolish twin brother back in the Netherworld, does that mean they were trying to train him from the start as if he was a beginner? In fact, he has more experience in using his demonic powers, not to mention, he is very skilled when it comes to swordsmanship. He possessed inhuman abilities that he inherited from his father Sparda, and above all, he has greater knowledge in the most dangerous battles compared to the other demon warriors, especially to his brother. He still doubts the true motives of the Underworld, yet he decided to set aside his questions and tends to keep it himself. Besides, they are the ones who brought him here in Human World when he fall himself to the Room of Fallen Ones. Before he could prepare another battle against a demon, an enormous bright light came over him, lifting him up in his weakened state, up to the steps of the portal to the world of humans. It was quiet a sight when he takes the first look on around him. It was similar to his and his brother's homeland, yet it was far more different. The humans here looked so ordinary…It was too…boring…and modern…

There are no literal demons…no demonic chaos…no one possessing any magical powers, let alone the conflict of the different kinds of people based on their status or ethnic. Some people here were talking about country matters…For instance, such as Government corruption...Oil Price hike…Nuclear crisis…STD…Warfare…Money talks…Definite nuisance things such as Hollywood Celebrities…Fashion…Gossips…Romantic interests…Scandals. Sometimes, he could hear uncanny things like…Computer…Cellphone…IPod…Galaxy Tab…Internet…Robots…Technology…And many other things he was not so familiar. He wondered. What are those? On the other hand, what are so great about these things? Why these humans are addicted to it? How foolish they were…They still do not know what true power is…But for now, it does not matter to him if the people were too ignorant to know.

The Underworld may have helped him revive from his wounds, which he got from his previous battles, but that does not mean he owes them. In fact, he owes no one. He wanted to gain power, that is all he wanted and nothing more…

The young man looked up again at the night sky, wondering what will be the result of his journey. On contrary, he is aware that the messenger is waiting for his respond…

"I should go to sleep…" He finally said.

"Alright…Close your eyes, Dark Slayer…For I will now transfer your soul into his Dream Realm…"

Then silence came. The Underworld's messenger is observing the young man who was trying to get a "good night" sleep. Suddenly, the creature burst into small red orbs, sprinkling its glowing particles to the young man's handsome face. It contains a strong aroma of sleeping draught. It made its way into his eyelids and nose, penetrating his brain. In one fall of a withered leaf from the oak tree, the young man's mind is no longer in himself… slowly he was losing his consciousness…until he…

Fell asleep…

Sleep…

Deep sleep…

…

Silence…

Until he came into…

Darkness…

It was surrounding him. He hears nothing apart from his own self. His heartbeat was pounding through his chest due to mixed anxiety and excitement. He could hear his heavy breathing pulsing through his ears, hearing his own air inhaling and exhaling by every minute. Without warning, he could feel his entire body falling down as if for eternity…Still, his eyes were closed shut, feeling the intensity of some sort of gravity pulling him.

That is…until his feet touched a ground…

Moreover, once it happened, he opened his steel blue eyes…

…

'So this is his Dream Realm…' The Dark Slayer smirked. 'Much appropriate for a psycho killer, I reckon…'

In addition, it is what he expected. Much like Hell, he thought.

When he looked around, the place looked similar to a power plant facility. It seemed abandoned and ruined, surrounded with rotating generators, which produce sound of the noisy rotors and black steams. There is no fresh air in here; only the heat of the engines that swells him up, his sweat drops from his glistening forehead. There is no light in the entire place, only the reddish colors of fires and the shades of black dwells in the background. The turbines were all making eerie sounds inside the eccentric machines, which is quiet hurtful in his ears. When he looked up, the ceiling was completely dark. Nothing was there he could see except for the hanging chains and hooks dangling in the air. He was stepping on rusted bars, which were connecting one by one, making it into an artificial road. Blood and rust were all over the facility, probably due to the horrendous types of murders of the Dream Stalker.

From what he observed, it must be a road leading to somewhere...He hoped it leads to his target.

On the other hand, the young man felt amused when he takes at look at himself.

'Even in the world of dreams, my entire appearance hasn't changed…' He thought, feeling glad that he is still wielding his Yamato blade. In addition, he confirmed that even though this is only a dream, it looked so real. No wonder the Dream Stalker's victims murdered instantly. The Dream Demons really did a "good job" on creating a false world.

He walks through the deformed road. The dark, poison-like fumes from the raving machines passes through him were unpleasant to his nostrils, but he did not mind. While taking his each step, the young man's boots clangs to the fragile steel bars of the road. As he kept walking, he noticed that the facility was like a maze from Hell. There were many fork ways, here and there, some ways were broken in half, some have holes in it, and some may have booby traps on it. Most and foremost, down the hellish ways were nothing but the darkness of endless abyss. One way he could think to get out of this damned maze was to follow the red light altering from a distance. He followed the road to the red light. In addition, whilst doing so, he noticed there were some cages on his way. A disturbing fact is there are children inside, staring at him. Their hands were all clutching tightly to the rusty bars of the cage, woefully unable to get out. Some children whispering to him with their leaked face, "Please…help us…"

Yet, he just glared at them coldly, whether they are illusion or not, helping is not part of his task. He moved on to his way, his feet become faster and faster until…

He found a lifeless body lying on a ground. At first, he wanted to leave it be, yet on the back of his mind, he should go and examine it. The young man knelt in front of the body. It was a woman. Judging from those enormous cuts and bruises, she was brutally tortured before she is murdered. Her blood splattered around her expensive-looking clothes, and it reeks badly. Still, he could not see her face due to her long, messy hair covered to her bruised cheeks. He placed his hand onto her right arm to roll her over.

…

The face of hers is completely grotesque. Her empty eye sockets fatally oozes out its flesh from the inside. Her skull was almost coming out of her thin hair, also some part of her brain squeezed out from her scalp like bubbles, which is very much nauseating. The blood, which comes out of her slashed face and from her squashed head, was still fresh; precisely the Dream Stalker immediately killed her earlier ago. How nauseating to see such mangled dead body. It was so monstrous and unforgivable for the one who did such thing.

Yet, he felt nothing at all. He did not feel frightened, worried nor horror. He only gazed at the woman's body with his unemotional expression. It was many years ago since it was his first time he lost a loved one. Bastards mercilessly murdered her. Worse, he was only a child that horrible day. He wanted to forget about it and move on. Although, even he was used to such nefarious violence and gruesome deaths, it still hurts him very much to remember the past. Sometimes, it was even haunting him. Out of the blue, he took a notice of a glittering accessory on the woman's neck. Curious, he took the object off from the woman with a snap. It was a beautiful locket. He stared at it for a while. When he pushed the golden button on the upper part of the locket, it opened its circular shell with a small click …

…

There is a little picture inside of a girl. His mind raced like a clock moving backwards. She was the girl he met before back in the Real World. This woman must be the girl's mother. He stood up, still handling the locket in his hand.

'What an unlucky girl.' He muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a prolonged scream of a man echoed all over the entire ruined facility. The young man turned his head to the way where he heard the scream. He scamper.

* * *

 

An unfortunate middle-aged man never thought that his worst nightmares became real. He watches the disfigured monster slowly approaching him, whilst he is making a pitiful crawl, trying to stay away from its deadly razor sharp claws. Despite of all his desperate cries, the psychotic man is only giving him a frightening evil grin, as the man slashed off half of his body. The poor middle-aged man loses his blood terribly, as it splashes out from him like an opened sink. "No…please…" He begged.

The charred man with a glove of razor claws only laughed. "Oh, Alan…I never thought you were that pathetic."

"Please…Forgive me…For what I've done…" The man with the name of Alan pleadingly begged once more. "Y-You can kill me…if you want…Just…Don't kill Quentin…and Nancy…They got nothing to do…with this...!"

Yet, the evil charred man only laughed, then makes a smile of a Cheshire cat. He answered with his deep, soared voice. "Oh, yes they do. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be burned to death…And you did this…TO ME!" In haste, the charred man grabbed the poor man by the ankle and stabbed his victim on the back with his deadly claws. The middle-aged man screamed in pain, his tears falling off from his red eyes.

"You will die…Just like Gwen…Then your son will be next!"

Alan widened his eyes, realizing that his friend is murdered and he and his son are going to be his next victims. It is going to be over for them both. He hopelessly watched the killer raised his claws, aiming at him. He could not move away due to his ankle tightened with barbed wires, its thorns stabbing to his flesh. "Forgive me…Quentin…" He then closed his eyes shut, sobbing and waited for the man to end his life.

"Say your prayers, asshole!" The killer yelled.

SWISH!

…

"What the…" Alan heard him said. Still frightened, he opened his eyes to look at the charred man. The killer did not move a muscle, as he felt strange. For some reason, something came towards him, yet he did not notice a thing. He was just standing there like a statue with his right hand with claws holds still. He rolled his eyes to look at his weapon, and his mouth dropped.

…

He was shocked to see and realize his metallic claws sliced in half, as it slowly falling off from his gloved hand. Until, his glove becomes the next, then his burnt flesh comes off. He disbelievingly stares at them falling down to the ground. He let out a gasp as his dark greenish blood splashes out from his freshly cut arm.

"Gaargh! WHAT THE FUCK-…" Unintentionally, he looked to the dark side where someone is standing.

"Freddy Krueger…" The figure of the young man came out of the darkness. His entire appearance was clear to the broken light where he steps under. Alan watched him in surprise.

The charred man made a confused look. Nevertheless, his face quickly changed with a satisfying smile. He uttered slyly, "Ohh…I never expect I'll be having a new guest tonight."

"My sincerest apologies for my interruption, Mr. Krueger." The young man said with his conspicuous smirk. "I was so anxious to meet you I…couldn't request to your fellow Dream Demons that I'll be visiting you and to your…home."

Krueger chuckled, feeling amused to the young man's sardonic attitude. He had never seen him before, must be new to the Elm Street like a lost street rat.

"I don't know who you are…But it seems you know everything about me..." The sly charred man looked down to his dismembered arm, lifting it up to show it to the young man. "Are you the one who did this to me?"

The young man answered in collected voice, "The devil's power is a unique one, Mr. Krueger. It was greater than any powers exists on Human World. It was dwelling into each one of the dark souls of the Underworld. Incredibly greater as yours…"

The Dream Stalker's grin faltered a little. He realized that this young bastard knows completely everything, not only about him, but also about his history. He wondered who he really is. Moreover, why did he appear here? Surely, he would have known that someone would come to his world of nightmares if they were asleep. However, this one is different, suddenly popped out from nowhere like a rotten mushroom.

"Wow…Such words of wisdom…" He mocked. "Anyway, why have you come here?"

"The wandering spirits told me all about you, Mr. Krueger." The young man replied. "The powers that the Dream Demons gave you are what I need."

"What are you saying?" Asked the frowning Dream Stalker. He does not know the 'wandering spirits' the young man was talking about.

"What I'm saying, Mr. Krueger is that the Underworld could no longer bear their evil doings, including you…I'm afraid I have to take away the powers the Dream Demons have given you…And you are going back to Hell, with them."

In spite of all the Dark Slayer's warning, the Dream Stalker laughs menacingly, echoing his voice through the entire facility. He intends not to believe what the young man just said.

"And just how will you do that, you sick little Albino freak?" The Dream Stalker teased maliciously, wanting to turn the Dark Slayer into an object of ridicule. It was indeed annoying for the half-demon to be called an Albino or a freak, because of his unnatural pure white silvery hair and pale skin, which he inherited from his father.

"Do not underestimate me…" The Dark Slayer glared and took out his Yamato blade, aiming at his opponent.

"Ooohhhh…..that's shiny." The Dream Stalker jeered, looking at the young man's glistening sword. "Are you some stuck up Japanese?"

As Krueger watches the young man glaring at him, he lifted up his dismembered arm. With his demonic powers, it magically grows back as well as its razor sharp claws clangs to each of his fingertips. In absolute enjoyment, he swings his signature weapon on the air, as he was testing it for killing. He then let out an evil grin.

"Even if you're trying to kill me…I will live and FOREVER will be…"

The young man did not reply to this. Instead, he gazed at the middle-aged man who is poorly injured. Krueger noticed his gaze and cruelly stomped at the back of his victim lying on the ground. Alan made a yelp.

"I enjoy killing people…" He hardly squashed his working boot to the squirming Alan.

"I can see that…" The young man replied simply, not feeling concerned for the Dream Stalker's victim. "Their souls were giving you power to live for eternity."

"What a smart kid." Said Freddy. "Aren't you feeling sorry for him? I wanted to kill him so much I wanted to turn him into steak!"

All of the sudden, a huge circle of fires flickered out from the ground, surrounding the three of them. The Dark Slayer looked down the metallic floors, deep down there are several machines produces black smokes, and he could feel the pyro heat steaming out of it. The Dream Stalker grabbed Alan by the neck, hoisted him up as the middle-aged man is struggling.

"Adios, Mr. Principal!"

Yet, before he could throw his victim away to the raging fire, the Dark Slayer warped before Krueger. Shocked to see the young man near him, Krueger dropped Alan on the ground and swished his claws to attack. Nevertheless, with his advanced and alert mind, the young man evades it, and flips up to the head of Dream Stalker, barely missing his fedora hat. During the time he flips, he slashed Krueger's both arms so fast the Dream Stalker did not even realize it.

…Until the young man stepped onto the ground and sheathes his weapon.

Kruger's eyes widened.

SPLISSHH!

Both of the Dream Stalker's arms split in half, from the hole of his charred flesh came out a gushing green blood. Although, Krueger is not hurt at all, he felt annoyed that a mere "Albino" freak outwitted him. Angered, he decided to leave the injured Alan on the ground and came to approach the Dark Slayer.

"Isn't about time you must stop your addiction of gathering souls, Mr. Krueger?" The young man turned to see the dismembered Dream Stalker who is looking disbelief.

Krueger gritted his ghastly teeth in anger. "You...little asshole!" His arms once again magically grew back, visibly appearing the sharp claws on his right hand.

"The HELL you care? Did you come here in my world to be a hero?" The charred man asked, his anger still seething through him.

The young man seriously answered, "I did not come here to save lives…I have come here to gain power." He pointed his index finger to the killer, daring him. "And yours shall be mine!"

"HAH!" Krueger did not believe in this, aiming up his burnt chin. "You really think you be able to get MY POWERS? It will never happen, Albino freak!"

The Dark Slayer stares back at him courageously. Holding his Yamato, he lifted up its blade using his thumb. The notorious Dream Stalker did not expect he would be having a rival to his powers, right this very moment. Yet, he still thinks he will get rid of this weird young man easily; that sword he is wielding is only a fragile prop to him. He came to think up with a plan how to dispatch him.


	3. Chapter 3

His heart beats frantically in his chest.

Even though he was known as a middle aged man, he was trembling in fear. He looked up to the despicable man from his and his son's past.

Alan Smith, the strict head of a prestigious school, is in painful despair, unable to escape from his unfortunate fate. He knows the reason why this man wanted to destroy him.

Alan had no regrets. He had done what needs to be done, to burn alive this obscene minded gardener for the sake of his son and for the other children as well. The other parents did not hesitate to help him for his immolation to his Krueger. They joined him to make him pay for what the cruel man had done.

Yet, here he is, unexpectedly came back to life in his dream. The principal wished he could wake up. Gravely injured, he did his best to adjust his blurry vision to see the killer. He could tell that Krueger is very angry, but thankfully not at him.

But at the mysterious young man.

He flinched as the psychotic man glanced down at him with leering eyes, giving him a disturbing smile of wickedness. He heard him mutter, "I'll deal with you later, Alan." Without warning, a flicker of red light shone through his vision, and in few seconds, it was replaced with a certain moderate light.

…

He opened his red, teary eyes, relieved to realize that he's back to the real world. He gazed around his office and there's no sign of Freddy Krueger. Feeling frightened, he fought the urge of going back to sleep and wanted to stand up, but his body is terribly wounded. He gasped as he looked at the rusty barbed wires still dug into his flesh deeply, including his ankle. The insane killer gave him a real torture; is that how he hates him too much?

So the ridiculous rumors of the youth in town here in Springwood are true. The supernatural cause of the deaths of the people especially the children, and the childhood classmates of both Nancy and Quentin are no lies at all. Krueger is the perpetrator. Clearly, the cops failed to catch and arrest the real suspect of Elm Street murders. He must warn the others in the town about the killer's return before it's too late. Now it made sense why his son was so upset about him. The Dream Stalker must've have told him the reason of his vengeance. With his will to live, he used all of his strength to crawl, allowing his blood stained hands to leave marks on his light colored carpet. He groaned in pain due to his injured body, but he ignored it and tried to reach the telephone on his desk.

* * *

 

The young man noticed the entire place of abandoned facility is slowly turning black, leaving him and the Dream Stalker alone in the single light above them. Somehow, the heavy sounds of rotors and the heat of the coming out from the engines had faded away, definitely by Krueger's will. He could make things happened with his mind based on the Dark Slayer's observation.

Oh, how he craved for such power…But he has to be patient.

In the middle of the deathly silence, the harsh clang of Krueger's razors from his gloved hand echoed throughout as he began twirling his charred fingers.

"So…" The killer speaks, not making eye contact with him as he continued to stare at his claws while simply walking towards an empty space. "What is that you really that brings you here?"

"I thought I've made myself clear, Mr. Krueger. It's your power that I need." The young man answered firmly.

The older man grins maliciously and glanced at his opponent. His eyes are covered by his fedora hat but the other could tell he's making an evil glare. "Oh? Then why me?".

"Because you don't deserve to own it. The Underworld told me so."

At first, Krueger tilted his head, scoffed to the young man's words and chortled in mockery.

He repeated, "I don't DESERVE this power? How is that, Albino kid? It was them who gave me this power! The Dream Peeps brought me to life and gave me this job to suck more souls! Whether the victims are innocent or not, as long as they could make me more powerful, it would be PERFECTLY FINE!"

The young man didn't say anything. Instead, he continues to listen to his unnecessary rants. He watched him grabbed a metal pipe from a nearby machine. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but NOTHING will ever kill me!" He lifted the pipe with his hands and fiercely stabs himself in the stomach to prove to the younger man he'll lose. The white haired male finds it ridiculous.

"Well, let's see now…" Krueger raised his gloved hand started to count in his other bare and charred hand. "First, they tried to burn me…" He slices off his thumb. Green blood comes out of it. "They tried burying me…" Then, his index finger. "And the BEST part of it…they even tried HOLY WATER!" And his middle finger. "But I just keep on coming back', because the Dream People promised me that!" Eventually, he slices off his entire hand frame, yet in supernatural cases, his hand and fingers were intact once again, showing off his immortality.

"Then you are satisfied of being controlled in exchange of their power?" Questions the young man in blank expression.

"Ain't that obvious?" Krueger smiled; his decayed ad pointy teeth shows. "At least they made me a GOD!" His entire body suddenly covered in flames, and the pipe, which stuck into his stomach turns into dust.

The young man's reaction was still the same. He shook his head and smirked.

The killer found this annoying, "What're you smirking at, you little asshole?"

"You call yourself a god, when you know you're just a pawn to the Dream Demons' will?" The Dark Slayer glared at him without fear, "The Underworld demands their imprisonment due to their injustice and by offering a power to a man who is unjust and cruel. If they are gone, you're powers will wane…and you will be NOTHING. Everyone in the Elm Streets will realize how pathetic you are after I defeat you…"

This time, the Dream Stalker could feel his intense anger and hatred towards to the unknown young man. How dare he provoke the king of Hell? He gripped his razors in rage. As for the Dark Slyer, he knew what he's attempting to do…He pressed his thumb against sword.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN, ALBINE KID!" Like a quick flash of light, the killer appears in front of him to strike his face, but he swiftly blocked the attack with his scabbard. Krueger's razors hit against the hard object and it shattered to pieces. "SHIT!" He cursed.

Unexpectedly for him, the Dark Slayer thrust his pointed weapon to his boot to pion him to the ground. When the older man growls, the young man punched his charred face, letting his fedora hat flew off. The white haired male pulled up his sword and turns back to his enemy. He stood behind the killer, waiting something to happen.

Krueger jeered, "HAH! IS that the best you can do?!"

The young man responded, "Don't get cocky…"

The killer's face distorted. He knew there's something wrong and he was surprised to see that his gloved hand sliced off from his forearm. Gradually, his entire body goes next; his feet, then his legs, his upper body, and finally his head. Green blood splashes out from his limbs as they fall apart. "What the fuck…" Krueger was too late to realize he was sliced and diced by white haired man, and asking himself why he didn't see or feel it in the first place.

When he heard the killer's body drops to the ground, he sheathes his blade. He took a few steps to examine the killer's scattered limbs, especially his charred head. The older man's eyes were closed and his mouth agape. He stared down coldly to it.

…

Krueger's eyes suddenly snapped open, and turn his sliced head to look up to his enemy. He winks at him.

'Just as I thought.'

"Nice try, kid!" Without warning, the charred limbs of the killer go back to life and flew to the young man to attack. The gloved hand aims to his face but he evaded it, and it slashed his shoulder instead. It quiet hurts and bleeds but it didn't bother younger man. The other charred hand of Krueger grabbed his right foot. With this distraction, other parts of the killer's body, including the forearms, his chest, shoulders, and legs caught him. Whilst the young man struggles, he watched Krueger's head floats in the air, and began taunting him. "Aw, you're so cold…Here, let me give you a warm embrace!" The limbs which were around his body started to flow harmful green acid. He growls in pain as the substance instantly burns his coat, starting to make its way to his skin. The young man uses his blade to get rid of the disgusting figures from his body. The Dream Stalker laughed. "Don't think it's finished yet, Albino boy!"

Abruptly, the white haired man heard a loud, rusty sound from above. He glanced up and his eyes see thousands of sharp blades ready to fall off, aiming at him. There's also huge buzz saws suddenly appeared on the artificial ground.

"That's for stabbing my foot earlier." Krueger said, "Now it's my turn!" The killer's head vanished into thin air, and the deadly ceiling falls off, and the buss saws are gaining on him to mutilate him. In advanced speed, he teleported away from the falling trap, slashing off the protruded blades using his Yamato sword out of his way so as the buzz saws. Yet, there are some objects that are unavoidable and he receives minor wounds. He watched the ceiling crashed to the artificial ground with a loud thud.

But it's not over yet.

The Dream Stalker's voice can be heard.

"Ahh…You managed to get out…Impressive."

The young man looked around where his voice coming from, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Let's make a deal, kid. If you're clever enough to get out of this goddamned place, I'll give you what you want…If not, then it's your loss…"

"Is that really a deal…or a threat?"

Krueger chuckled, " Both."

In few seconds, the artificial ground starts to crumble, so does the entire power plant facility. The place is falling apart and the young man must look and think of the way out. It reminds him so much of the Temen-ni-gru , the holy tower he and the treacherous man Arkham resurrected before. He can't remember exactly when he did that, but it didn't matter anymore. He jumps from debris to another debris, avoiding the falling objects as possible and doesn't want to obtain more wounds. He's immortal and cannot easily die, but his wounds cannot heal itself that fast yet. And apart from that, there's no other demon that could give him life orbs to give him extra strength. He needs to save his energy for last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of error grammars and spellings on my previous chapters, but I'll fix it right away. Please inform me if I have errors in this one. The version of Krueger here is the combination of his version in 80's and in the remake of 2010. While the Vergil that I used is the classic one from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, not from the reboot.
> 
> Freddy Krueger belongs to Wes Craven and Vergil belongs to Capcom.

It was 1:33 am already in the night patrol's watch. He never wanted this kind of job but since his family was on financial crisis, he had no choice but to take it. His parents couldn't afford him to go to college. They promised that as soon as they had enough money, they will ship him off to university. He scratched his head by that thought. Dennis walks through a desolated park and this place was located several blocks away from Elm Streets. It's plain as usual like the last time he visited. He directs his flashlight towards the other space where trees and bushes seem to occupy. All on a sudden while checking, he detected a figure behind a huge oak tree. It was a few distance away from him. He adjusted his pair of spectacles to make sure he's not dreaming.

And he's not.

He let his plastic boots step on filthy mud. Snaps of the twigs can be heard as he steps closer to the oak tree and avoiding the thorny shrubs on his way. Eventually, his flashlight gleams to the figure and he learned that it's a young man sleeping peacefully under the oak tree. Judging from his face, they were in the same age, but for him, this guy is weird. He has a white, silvery hair, and he's wearing uncanny attire. And what brought his interest is he was wielding a Japanese sword. Dennis kneels before him.

"Hey!...Hey! Wake up!"

The night patrol shoves his shoulder, but even though he tried his best to open the stranger's eyes, nothing happened. The white haired male was still in slumber. Dennis made a huff and pulls up his walkie-talkie from his shoulder.

"Uh, Jordan. I found some guy here in 'Green Thumb' park. I think he's drunk."

"A'ight. We'll be right there. Do you know who he is?"

"Nope." Dennis shrugged. "I haven't seen him before. He looks like a Samurai or something…"

"Huh? Why? Is he Asian?"

"Nah, not really. He's just wearing a costume and it's really cool. I was thinking he joined a Japanese cosplay contest and won in first place. Then he got himself drunk. And dude, he had a sword! Made in Japan! "

The other guy from the line laughed a little.

"Good thing I quit doing this kind of hangover. I kinda feel sorry for this guy." Dennis added, "Another thing, this guy looks really weird. If you ever see his hair dude, it looks like it was dyed and hair gelled for many years..."

"Did you try to wake him up?" The man from the other line asked seriously.

"Yeah, I did. But no matter how I tried, he's still asleep. And Jesus Christ, he looks pale…"

"God, is he dead?"

"No, I don't think so. He's breathing but he's not moving any muscle and…"

SNAP!

…

When Dennis looked down again to the white haired male, he widened his eyes to see blood dripping out from the guys shoulder, as if he was being clawed by a beast, then his left knee came next. Red fluid splattered out from his blue coat and it stained Dennis' denim pants. The young night patrol gasped in horror.

"Jordan, SOMETHING WEIRD SHIT IS GOING ON!"

"What?! What is it!?"

Dennis grasps his ginger hair. "I dunno man, but you have to get your ass here right NOW!"

* * *

 

The Dark Slayer was still in the Dream Stalker's Realm. His shoulder is bleeding as well as his knee due to the traps earlier while escaping from the crumbling power plant facility. But the pain is fading away minute by minute as he continues to gait through the eternal abyss. His boots steps on the dark concrete ground and around him are fully dark. There are torches on his way to lighten the place up.

However, every torch he sees was made up of Krueger's victims of torture.

There is one time he cross paths with a human torch. It was a body of a woman; her body is completely bare and her breasts are missing. Her ribs are showing up from her inner sides as if she was eaten out alive. Half of her body is being squeezed forcefully into a huge grinding machine. There was a red torch on her hand in an upright position and there's a disturbing message written in blood hanging on top of her exposed skull which reads,

'She had nice tits. But not anymore.'

He saw another dead woman hanging upside down from a rusty post with bright red torch on top of it. Her colorful clothes were ripped off from her twisted body. Her legs and feet were tied in chains. The most disgusting part is her face. Her cheeks are severely burned, almost showing of her teeth and her left eye is limping out from her orbit. Her mouth is gagged with huge cue ball. Her hands are cut off by some sort of a sharp device. There was another message hanging from her neck.

'Naughty girl. She used to do hand jobs to pervs like me, but I got tired of her'.

The young man glared. It comes to his impression that the killer is a misogynist.

And a pedophile.

Before moving on to the next way, he once saw twin girls about 11 to 12 years old in chains. Their fragile hands clasped to each other due to the fear of what the older man had caused. Like the rest of the female victims here, they are naked and had bruises on their bodies. They are helplessly trapped in a human- sized bird cage. They called him in an angelic yet broken voice, "Sir, please help us…We want to go home…please…"

He knows it was just an illusion, since he was still in Dream Realm.

Or is it?

According to the Underworld, there are still wandering souls trapped in the killer's Hell, because the Dream Demons made a strong barrier around Krueger's Realm that prevent them to see the way of light to Heaven. He did notice some blue orbs floating anywhere, and he was thinking it was the souls of the people who were killed by the Dream Stalker.

It didn't give him much care but still…while looking to the children, it reminds him of…

'NO!' He snapped in thought.

'I don't want to remember…Not now. Not ever."

Possessing his father's powers and abilities really helped him a lot against his battles. That is why he decided to embrace his demonic heritage and leaves humanity.

It's a shame his twin brother didn't.

"How foolish you are, Dante…"

Whilst having thoughts about his younger brother, he stopped his way to the dead end. He looks down to the ravine and saw nothing but darkness.

The young man starts to get bored and impatient. After he fled out from the power plant, this is the next level he reached. Endless road to endless foggy darkness. Much like he's in Limbo, he reckons.

…

He bowed his head and narrowed his eyes. He can sense that someone's approaching him behind his back. He definitely knows who it is…

"GAHHH!"

He quickly turns his back to his attacker and unsheathes his blade.

CLANG!

"You're too slow." The young man said firmly while clashing his sword against Krueger's razors.

Knowing that the killer's razors are stuck to the edge of his Yamato, the Dark Slayer pushed the handle and thrust his blade further through Kruger's charred palm. Ignoring the older man's yells and profanities, he twisted his sword with his gloved hand; one on the handle and one on the scabbard. The killer saw his arm being rotated violently, until his flesh gave off and it snapped away from his body. Green blood gushes out. The young man kicks him away with his boot too hard, hurling him against to the ground.

"How many times do you have to sneak behind my back, Mr. Krueger?"

The Dark Slayer gazes at the killer's arm stuck into the tip of his blade like a barbeque stick. He swings his sword and throws away the cruel man's arm into the ravine.

The older man sat up from the ground, looked rather impressed than humiliated.

"Oh, Albino kid. You never cease to amaze me. Though…" He turns his head to his lost arm, "It really pisses me off whenever you take my razors away from me."

The young man smirked whilst whisking away the killer's blood which was stained to his blade.

"Let that be a lesson to your impudence."

He watched the killer stood up in spite of his missing arm. He looked at the white -haired male with is ominous eyes. "You know what I've noticed about you, kid? You were not so damn scared every time I show you the dead people I killed. The booby traps I set up can't kill you. And the most annoying part is, YOU DON'T EVEN SCREAM when I hurt you. Who and what the FUCK are you?"

"Shouldn't your masters tell you the answer already?"

Krueger made a smile and tilted his head. "Ahh…sometimes they wouldn't share me the shitty things about the Underworld…They just give this job and that's it, not even reminding me that there's a GODDAMN LITTLE WHITE HAIRED FUCKER who will invade my territory!"

Amused by the killer's yells, he answered, "That's not my problem. And if the Underworld wants to make you suffer, I will not hesitate to do it, especially if it means in absorbing your power…"

"Oh, fuck them! They will never get ME, neither can YOU!"

Krueger runs off and laughs at him, "COME AND GET ME, ALBINO KID!"

The young man had no idea what he's planning, but he chased him anyway, even if there's a threat coming in. The Dream Stalker was too fast for a normal being. He kept disappearing to one place from another, making it impossible for the young man to catch him. Of course, it was the Dream Demons who were responsible for Krueger's powers. Their chase lasted for few minutes until they reached a mysterious door. The killer goes in and shuts it with a loud slam. The white haired male followed him and turned the door knob.

…

As he pushed the door open, he widened his eyes and turns his head from left to right. He walks in and the door behind him is automatically shut.

The place around him is glimmering with shades of pink and violet. Loud music is pulsing through his ears, which is coming from the large speakers standing beside the canopy curtains of the stage. With a steady walk, he saw a horde of woman in random ages partying. Some are drinking all kinds of alcoholic beverages on their tables while chatting and laughing, while others are spinning gracefully around the poles located in the edges of the club. There is a stage on in front of the area where there are women performs as well. When they noticed his presence, the dancers present him a wonderful yet erotic performance and gave him a satisfying smile. The white haired male ignored them as he continues to search for the killer.

He was about to walk away from their sight when a girl grab his arm. She's wearing revealing clothes, almost showing off her breasts and her flawless thighs. "Hey, handsome! What's your name?"

He gave her a glare, much to the girl's amusement. "Get your hands off me."

"Aw, don't be so meanie. I just wanted to… befriend you." The coquettish girl pressed her busts to his muscular arm.

Losing his patience, he took away his arm from her and shoves her away. The girl's smile faltered a little. "What the hell is your problem?"

The young man didn't respond and walks away, but she continues to talk in a flirtatious way, "I know you want me…But you're just too shy to admit it…"

"Silence, whore."

He left the girl but apart from her, other woman suddenly gets attached to him. An attractive blond woman in 30s approached him and puts her hands on her shoulder. "You shouldn't treat girls like that. She's just wanted to have fun with you. How about we could give you an entertainment?"

"No, thank you." The young man replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Opposite to his expectations, the women found his cold persona rather charming. "Looks like we have a picky prince…"

"KRUEGER!" The young man called, "I know this is just one of your ridiculous plans! Don't be a coward and show yourself!"

"Who are you talking to?" The young man turned to the red-haired woman. She smiled with her pearly teeth. "You know, a good-looking guy like you shouldn't be too stressed. Come on…" She strokes his white hair, "We'll show you how we work here…"

All of the sleazy women giggled and they begin to strip tease him. The blond whore unties her ribbon from her nape and pulls down her dress. Her body is completely naked and she shamelessly cupped her supple breasts to tempt him, "Look at my boobs…They're so soft, aren't they? You can touch them if you want."

"I don't let my fingers touch any filth…especially to a woman who doesn't have self-respect…"

The horde of women laughed and the red-haired woman grinned, "Oh, he's playing hard to get…I like that…"

The others begins to tear off their fashionable clothes…They don't even have underwear to cover their sensitive parts.

In normal cases, men tend to see such things like this and even his brother.

But he's different.

In his entire life, he never had the desire to have women in his arms, but rather power and domination. He knows that women are one of the major weaknesses of men. And he doesn't want to become one of them.

The girl he encountered earlier appeared beside him and whispers to his ear.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Stop this madness…and leave me…right NOW." The young man gritted his teeth in anger, giving her a hint of warning.

"Madness? There's nothing madness about this…" The girl caressed his chest then her delicate hand slides down to his stomach, and tried to open up his pants…

"I wanted to taste how delicious your cock…"

…

This is the last straw for the Dark Slayer.

SWISH!

…

The girl gasped and jumped back. She looks at her flawless right hand now being soaked with blood due to the huge cut he gave to her. She gasped, and was about to cry. "Ahhh…."

"Leave me…" He turned to the rest of the women, aiming the tip of his sharp blade against their pretty faces, "I won't tell you the third time…"

They back away from him and he proceeds to the way where he may find the killer.

But he stops from his tracks when he hears the girl giggled. He frowned and didn't turn his head to look at her. As she stood up, her giggles became an unstoppable laughter.

"Oh, you Albino freak…"

Then her voice changes into the killer's.

"You're looking for me when all the time, I'm just here!"

The girl morphs into Krueger. Her unblemished body changes into a burnt corpse and the other women are morphing into his clones. The entire strip club is getting darker. The tables and chairs were covered in blood and scattered flesh of both men and women he had killed. The poles suddenly had spikes and there are human skulls stuck into each on its tips. The colors of pink and violet lights changed into scarlet and fiery orange. The music which is formerly lively and loud now became eerie and disturbing. And then in seconds, there are screams and cries of random people coming out of the huge speakers from the stage.

"Ahh, do you hear the REAL GOOD music, kid?" Krueger laughed, "It would've been better if you see them in person being chopped into pieces one by one…But I don't think you'll be interested in it."

"There's nothing interesting in butchery. Unless to a depraved being such as you."

The killer chuckled. "Ah, you're such a killjoy! Right boys?"

His clones agreed by both nodding in response and jeering at the young man.

Then another battle begins.

Krueger's clones circled around the young man and taunt him. "Come on; show me what you got, kid!"

The real Krueger from the spot where he couldn't be detected is observing the young man's expression. His silver eye brows are wrinkled. His steel eyes were looking at his grotesque creations with a deathly glare. And he's very quiet. First, he thinks that the young man is having a lack of self-confidence or tension to his idea of killing him.

But he soon realizes he was wrong…again.

The young man didn't even twitch when one of his clones scratch his right cheek. With just one sword, he managed to slices them off one by one. Hell, even his scabbard was enough to shield himself and can use it to smack his clones' faces into pulps with just one hand...

'What a calculating little bastard…'

* * *

 

"Hmm…it seems there's nothing wrong with him…His pulse and temperature are normal…"

"Really? Then he's not dead."

"Definitely."

The night patrol Dennis and his partner Jordan brought the mysterious white-haired man in blue coat to the nearest local hospital. There, they met Dr. Abby, the regular pioneer doctor who willingly does the checkup. Earlier when they got in, the night-shift nurses came for their assistance to help the slumbering young man. They put him on the stretcher and rushed to the Emergency Room after they've spotted blood on some parts of his body. But when Dr. Abby had him check, there's not a single wound on his bare body. Just scars. There's no life threatening illness within him either. Like Dennis and Jordan, she tried to wake the white-haired man, but he's not responsive. She called the other doctors for some help.

And after an hour, they believed that the young man is in deep, catatonic state.

"Catatonia?" Dennis asked, putting his beefy finger to his forehead in a questionable reaction.

"Yes." Dr. Abby answered with a serious look. "Where did you find him?"

"In 'Green Thumb' park. Dennis is the one who found him." Says Jordan, poking his thumb to Dennis' shoulder. "No one was there apart from him and since he looks new, we just brought him here."

"And that's not it!" Dennis added, "Earlier when I first saw him in the park, he bleeds so bad it even splattered to my pants! That guy is REALLY something!"

The pioneer doctor fluttered her eyes, couldn't believe in what the young night patrol just said. "Well, apart from the scars that we found in his body, his status is okay. There are no wounds. Are you sure about that, Dennis?"

The chubby night patrol folded his arms, "I'm telling you the truth, Doc! I saw it with my own eyes! Here!" He shows off his denim pants stained with the mysterious man's blood. "It's not paint!"

Dr. Abby just sighed and gave up. She doesn't want anymore arguments, especially when it sounded ridiculous. So she pretends she believed him and nodded.

"Okay, then…He'll be staying here for a night. We'll just report to the police about this man and ask them regarding his profile."

"'Kay, thanks, Doc!" Jordan pushed Dennis through the door and whispered, "C'mon, I don't wanna stay here no longer!"

Dennis only pouted, "I don't think she believed me..."

"Who cares? Let's just get the hell outta here..."

The minute Dr. Abby bid the night patrols' farewell and watch them move out of the patient's room, she heard the doctors' gasped.

"What the HELL?!"

Dr. Abby turns her head and ran near their patient's bed. "What happ-...Oh, God."

The pioneer doctor saw the young man's right cheek is severely bleeding. She took a clean towel out from the drawer beside the bed and covers his wound.

"What did you guys do?!" She yelled in both panic and worry.

"We didn't do anything to him! He just bled without a cause!"

However, the strange happening is not yet over. Red flow begins to appear in the patient's left rib, then in his right thigh. For the first time, they heard the young man's breath hitching…

"Quick! Let's take him again to the Emergency Room!"

Concerned about the young man's condition, she and the rest of the doctors take him to the Emergency Room for the second time. As they roll the stretcher to the double doors, a teenage boy, who's also one of the patients in hospital, calls them out for help. Dr. Abby stops from her tracks and tells the others she'll be with them later.

She approached the boy. He was wearing the same patient robe and he carries his water bag. "Quentin! You shouldn't be here; you're not yet fully healed!"

The boy cried, "But my Dad…Please, help him!"

Dr. Abby, who had the willingness to aid, follows the boy through the hallway. But they stopped when the nurses assisted the boy's father. She saw an unconscious middle aged man lies on the stretcher with gruesome wounds and this made the doctor very worried. And she knew this man.

It was the principal of the local high school in town. They weren't that close back in college but she surely remembers him.

'So Quentin was his son'.She thought. The nurses will bring him to E.R. and she comes with them. "I'll go help him…"

The boy nodded in response while she watch the pioneer doctor urgently goes in to E.R..

Suddenly, a girl around his age grasps his shoulder in concern. "Quentin…"

The boy gazed at his friend and childhood classmate, his tears flowing from his eyes. The girl hugged him tightly in support. He sobbed, "Nancy…I…I hate him…I fucking hate him…"

"I know…We all do…Krueger doesn't know when to stop." The girl rubbed his back. "Come on. Let's go back to your room and get some rest."

"I can't rest until I see Dad in good condition. I wanna know first if he's going to be alright…"

"He is…Let's just pray for him…"

"But Nancy…Praying won't do anything…We must do something…She killed your Mom and now he wanted to do the same thing to my Dad! And by any chance, he'll kill both of us!"

Nancy was about to cry to and she inhaled deeply before she spoke, "Yes, I know that…But there's something I need to tell you…apart from Krueger…"

* * *

 

His breathing increases rapidly. He promptly holds his blade while watching his fallen enemies being sliced into pieces and falls to the ground. The clones of the Dream Stalker are all being wiped out.

But due to their numerous attacks, his energy sapped. And the wounds he got are still painful and needs more time to heal itself. The fresh cut he got from one of Krueger's clones is bleeding badly in his right cheek. He swipes it up with his filthy gloved hand, hating for the fact that the killer cheated in their duel. His blue coat is covered in both his own blood and the old man's. He wrinkled his nose when the stench of the disgusting fluid around his body is starting to reek. The strands of his silver hair have fallen to his glistening forehead. He sweeps it up to let his eyes see what surrounds him.

He still needs to know where the real Krueger is and his presence is never shown whilst he's in the bloody battle.

Unexpectedly, he heard applause from somewhere.

"Bravo! Bravo! Best performance ever!"

The young man turns back to face the killer, "Finally. I thought you'd never show up."

"Why wouldn't I?" Krueger raised his hands with open palms, "I'm the main part of this show and you're just an extra in my script, so don't get overboard…"

"Never heard I'd be one of your crappy script…"

The Dream Stalker snickered, "Nice one, kid. Anyway, some peeps would like to meet you this time…"

The young man didn't reply. He only gave the older man a scowl.

"You're always making faces like that whenever I piss you off, eh? I like it."

Black smoke suddenly appears around them. The ruined sleazy club is fading away and turning into something else…

In unexplainable circumstances, the dark smoke started swirling and slowly forming into three huge orbs, then it turn out to be three shadows. The young man knows who they are…

"The Dream Demons…"


End file.
